<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>on your wedding day by ourjoohyun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487636">on your wedding day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourjoohyun/pseuds/ourjoohyun'>ourjoohyun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Angst, Seulrene, advice is great !, and happiness in a way, based off the movie of the same name, but healing too !, but i havent actually seen said movie lol so-, first seulrene au ever and first au in a while, ironically im a seulrene ult, okay byee, pls excuse the shitness lol, rv3 where, seulrene ftw lol, so obviously ending is-, so wenseulrene angst i suppose, stan velvets stan pinks, with wenrene, ~</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourjoohyun/pseuds/ourjoohyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Bae Joohyun’. A name Seulgi hasn’t heard in a while, but a name that remains unforgettable. Of course, who could forget the name of their first love, no matter how tragic and bitterly things ended. </p><p>Still, life goes on. And one day Seulgi comes to hear the name ‘Bae Joohyun’ once again, when she receives an invitation for the girl’s wedding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>on your wedding day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi everyone! this is my first AU in a while and first seulrene AU so i hope you enjoy. this is the first instalment of my ‘seulrene version of romance movies i love’ trilogy, loosely based off the film, 'on your wedding day'. the story interchanges between the past and the present (present -&gt; past -&gt; present etc.), it's pretty easy to follow. if you have any thoughts or feedback please do leave a comment or dm my twitter @ourjoohyun. that's about it, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sipping her coffee, Seulgi watches her coworkers from the break room window. The office is quiet today, at least quieter than usual. It’s a small firm, just her and some others, but her job in the design department satisfies her creative needs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Seul!” someone calls. It’s Wendy, the girl from Marketing who joined the company at the same time as her. They’ve become close over time, being the same age and having common interests.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Wendy, want a cup?” she offers. She knows the girl would much prefer some bubble tea, but it’s worth asking. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks, actually I’ve got some news!” Wendy admits. She grins from ear to ear, which Seulgi doesn’t miss. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Irene and I are getting married this spring and I want you to be there!” she announces excitedly, handing Seulgi an enveloped invitation. She can’t say she’s not surprised since they haven’t been dating for long, but nonetheless she’s happy for them. No wonder Wendy’s chirpier today.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Engulfing the shorter girl in a hug, Seulgi congratulates, “Hey congratulations! I’m so happy for you two, it’ll be lovely in spring.” They gush over the thought and for a split second she wishes she has a partner to experience this with herself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Right! It’ll be outdoor so of course there’ll be flowers everywhere…” Wendy raves passionately as Seulgi opens the invitation. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow…” Just like everything in Wendy’s life, the invitation is beautiful and intricately designed. Inside the silver envelope is a white and purple card, adorned with lilac flowers and silver accents. Seulgi’s praise earns a shy smile from the friend, who excuses herself to get a glass of water.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Having studied the design for long enough, she finally gets to the text. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Kindly join us for the wedding of Son Seungwan and Bae Joohyun”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it reads. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bae Joohyun?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She’s surprised to see that name, she hasn’t heard in a while. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the name of her first love. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Although there are no more lingering feelings, hearing the name still stings and brings back memories she’d pushed away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But she isn’t the only ‘Bae Joohyun’ in this world. Maybe Wendy’s one is a different ‘Bae Joohyun’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she wonders, unsure why she’s even trying to convince herself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Joohyun?” she voices, hoping for any explanation. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, her birth name is Bae Joohyun, but she goes by Irene. Like how I go by Wendy,” the girl explains, not that it clarifies much. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why the sudden name change? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you’ve never met her, right? I’ll show you a picture.” Wendy pulls out her phone and shows Seulgi the lock screen; a selfie of two girls. The one on the left is clearly Wendy and the one on the right is, surprisingly, clearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>Joohyun.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After all those years, this is how Joohyun has been living her life it seems. And now Seulgi is encountering her once again in the most coincidental of ways.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the cramp in her legs, Seulgi rushes up the stairs and through the corridor. It’s her first time being sent to detention and she’s somehow got lost, at risk of another detention. Finally arriving at the right room, she slams the door open and apologises profusely through rushed breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, you’re okay! Take a seat” dismisses the unfamiliar teacher. Looking up, she’s surprised to see that detention is busy today with almost every seat filled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Except one, next to the infamous student who’s been making buzz lately; Bae Joohyun. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The girl isn’t a stranger to Seulgi, she’s heard all the gossip. Word going around is that Joohyun is one year above her and has just transferred from Daegu. Having an introverted personality and ulzzang visuals, she’s already popular with everyone wanting to befriend or date her. Truthfully, Seulgi doubted the claims about her looks, but seeing her up close she realises they’re actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>under</span>
  </em>
  <span>-stated. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Steadily stepping towards the two-person desk and avoiding the other’s intense gaze, Seulgi plants herself in the seat opposite Joohyun. Undeniably, she’s as intimidating as they say she is.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi! I’m Kang Seulgi,” she exclaims, extending her hand and startling the girl who was concentrating on her work with her earphones in.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up, Joohyun is pleasantly surprised to see Seulgi’s bright smile. It’s the first time someone has introduced themselves so humbly since she first arrived, she didn’t think Seoul would be so unwelcoming. But maybe it’d be worth giving the girl a chance.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bae Joohyun,” she replies, lightly shaking Seulgi’s hand. Her satoori accent is still strong despite attempts to suppress it, making her feel even more alien. Seulgi’s grin widens and Joohyun feels her own smile grow, before shying away and turning back to her work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having got the message, Seulgi faces forward and stars at her desk, unsure of what to do for the next hour. Studying isn't really her forte, she’s always preferred art over subjects like maths. With the first 5 minutes of detention already feeling like an eternity, she pulls out her sketchbook to pass the time, ignoring the piles of homework due. It’s still productive….in a way.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The girl next to her is completely opposite. For the whole hour she works through mounds of tasks, everything from maths equations to english essays. Frankly, it surprises Seulgi. People fail to mention her diligence, only raving about her looks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there is one task Joohyun toils with; her art homework. The first section is easy; research a famous artist (a quick Google search is sufficient). But the next part isn’t as simple; recreate one of their artworks in your own style. Admittedly, Joohyun isn’t very artistic. She doesn’t have a single DNA strand of creativity in her body so she struggles, drawing and erasing until the paper thins. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sensing her growing frustrations, Seulgi glances at Joohyun and notices she’s having troubles. Considering she’s bored and somewhat capable, Seulgi decides to offer a helping hand. “Here,” she says, grabbing the sketchbook and drawing a rough outline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caught off guard, Joohyun’s about to snatch it back, embarrassed of her failures, but Seulgi is doing a surprisingly good job. Joohyun spots the girl’s own sketchbook and her talents become obvious. In this sense, the two complement each other.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just shade here, accentuate these lines and add some colour. It’ll be nice,” she directs with a cheery smile, handing the book back. Joohyun can’t help but notice that she’s always smiling, especially at things that don’t warrant a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rough sketch impresses her, it’s detailed yet minimal. Seulgi’s added her own style while keeping the aesthetics of the original artwork. “Thanks….You’re very good, you know,” Joohyun admits shyly, earning a humble blush from the girl. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you’re all dismissed now,” the teacher announces before swiftly leaving. Seulgi hadn’t realised the hour would pass so quickly, she must’ve been too preoccupied to notice. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Heading home, they find themselves going in the same direction with Seulgi a few steps behind Joohyun. “Why are you following me?” she asks, turning abruptly and bumping into the younger girl.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m not….I’m just heading to the bus stop,” she explains, easing Joohyun who apologises for the hostility, relieved to see it's just Seulgi.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They continue walking, with Seulgi still a few steps behind Joohyun until she quickens her pace and once again extends her hand, offering a banana milk, “for you….” Although Joohyun doesn’t usually accept such gifts, Seulgi is an exception. She’s making that excuse a lot today.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Walking side by side together to the bus stop, Seulgi initiates some small talk. “Why were you in detention today?” she asks, curious as to how the intelligent student found herself in the dreary room. “I was sent for eating in class,” Seulgi laughs casually, “I mean I always do, but the substitute today didn’t approve.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Although Joohyun hadn’t asked, she’s humoured by the story. “I came to class late a few too many times,” she confesses. “This school’s bigger than my one in Daegu, it’s easy to get lost.” Seulgi can’t refute it considering she got lost herself on the way to detention. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Whenever you’re free I could give you a tour and show you how to get to your classes!” Seulgi suggests. Joohyun hadn’t expected it, but at this point she really should’ve. “Thanks, I’d like that,” she accepts. Seulgi grins again and she starts to become attached. The way the girl’s eyes close together and mouth widens charms her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Strolling and sipping on banana milk, they chat about random stuff like Joohyun’s memories of Daegu and how Seulgi got into art. Truthfully, Seulgi does most of the talking, but if it’s what makes Joohyun comfortable then she’s happy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Finally arriving at the bus stop, Joohyun’s bus is already there so she rushes a goodbye and runs to catch it. Simultaneously, Seulgi races to the seat window, “Where do you usually eat lunch?!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Joohyun is taken aback, but answers anyway as the bus starts moving. “On the bleachers! Why?!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Standing on the other side of the window, Seulgi grins again. “I’ll see you tomorrow then! And don’t worry, I’ll bring the banana milk!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The bus drives off and eventually Seulgi is no longer in sight. Going over the day’s events, Joohyun smiles to herself. Perhaps she just made her first friend in Seoul.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>*Ring* *Ring*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seulgi begrudgingly wakes up and reaches for her phone, surprised to see Yeri calling. No wonder feels like earlier than she expects her alarm to go off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” she murmurs, still half asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you up?” the friend asks. Seulgi isn’t sure why she’s calling, but it’s probably about the wedding later today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A close friend, Seulgi met Yeri as roommates during university. Coincidentally, she’s also friends with Joohyun as the two were in the same sorority. Hence, the girl was there to witness the key moments of their relationship, from the ups and downs to the end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> now. What’s up?” she replies, getting straight to the point. Truthfully she isn’t in the best mood today, but why would she be? She’s about to attend the wedding of her first love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing….I was just wondering if you want me or Sooyoung to pick you up? I’m a bridesmaid so I have to come early, but she’s leaving a little later,” Yeri offers. As excited as she is, she’s still a little disappointed that things didn’t work out between the pair. She always hoped to be a bridesmaid or MC for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seulgi</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Joohyun’s wedding, but life didn’t play out as everyone expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seulgi pauses and considers it for a second. She doesn’t have a car so it’d be convenient, but they’d most likely have </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> talk and baby her. “No, it’s okay! I’ll uber, need to via somewhere anyways,” she lies. At this point she just wants to end the call and go back to sleep, any excuse will do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright….if you say so,” Yeri accepts hesitantly, “but if you need me I’m here for you, okay?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>There it is</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yeri’s overly concerned, she’s really doing fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been years since they ended things, weeks since she received the invitation. Maybe she thought a lot about Joohyun during those years and weeks, but she’s fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it’ll be hard to see her walk down the aisle, say ‘I do’ and have the newlyweds’ first dance with someone else, but she’s fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The seconds tick by agonisingly slow as Seulgi’s nerves intensify and she gets that horrible feeling in her stomach. After class, she plans to confess and ask Joohyun out. Despite becoming close friends, Seulgi has come to develop deeper feelings and see Joohyun as more than </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> a friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she isn’t sure if she’s being delirious or not, but maybe (just </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span>) the older girl feels the same way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seulgi’s undoubtedly noticed the special way Joohyun calls her name and stares at her lips. Neither have been brave enough to address it and Seulgi has been feeling even more anxious that someone else will captivate her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing the bell, Seulgi races out the door to </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> spot on the bleachers, ignoring the teacher dismissing them and students who stare. Being in different grades and participating in different extracurricular activities, they don’t spend much time together, making up for it with lunch on the bleachers and library dates after school (but of course Seulgi doesn’t study much or stay awake for the matter). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Preciously, she squeezes the cassette tape in her hand. Over time, Seulgi’s realised that they are opposites in every aspect, disagreeing on most things like how she likes the cold when Joohyun likes the heat. But if there’s one thing they have in common it’s their music taste, always sending each other recommendations and sharing earphones on the bus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so Seulgi’s curated a special playlist with songs that say; “I like you, do you like me too?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the bleachers, Joohyun is already waiting, but she isn’t alone. A boy approaches her, clearly interested, and although she doesn’t know him, Seulgi already hates the way he looks at her and </span>
  <em>
    <span>dares</span>
  </em>
  <span> meet her at </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching from afar, she’s delighted to see him walk away, disappointed by Joohyun’s rejection. She’s used to this, always thrilled to see the girl turn them all down, but now that it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> turn she starts to get nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally noticing Seulgi, Joohyun runs over to her. “Hey! Sorry I didn’t see you there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I just got here. Who was that?” she asks, curious about the boy. Although she isn’t even sure what she’d do with the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh he’s just Suho from my class. He asked me out,” Joohyun explains casually, used to the incessant advances. “He sent me a Spotify playlist with the song titles forming the sentence, ‘I Really Like You. Be My Girl?’ Why’d he think that’d work?,” she laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Playlist….? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seulgi grimaces, cursing the boy for stealing her idea. Or maybe she should curse herself for choosing a generic one. Either way her plan is foiled. “Oh? Is that so….” she hesitantly laughs, slowly hiding the tape behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm I didn’t expect it, it’s a bit cringey don’t you think?” Joohyun continues to joke, sprinkling more salt into Seulgi’s wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha! Yeah! So cringey!” she laughs forcefully, trying her best to mask the truth. But Joohyun spots her insincerity and notices that she’s hiding something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? What’s that behind your back?” she reaches, surprising Seulgi who goes into panic mode and tries to avoid Joohyun’s hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing! Nothing at all!” Seulgi defends, desperately wanting to throw the tape across the field and herself along with it. But Joohyun’s too quick and stealthily snatches the cassette..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a cute case designed by Seulgi, the cover reads ‘I like you, do you like me too?’ Joohyun smiles to herself, finally realising why Seulgi’s so nervous. The other side lists some songs, which she recognises as their favourites and ones with a common theme of confession. It’s childish, but cute and Joohyun loves it. It’s just like Seulgi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surpriseee…” Seulgi says awkwardly, avoiding Joohyun’s eyes. The girl looks up and chuckles, not because she’s funny but because she’s so innocent. “What’s the meaning of this?” she teases, acting serious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seulgi timidly musters up all the courage in her heart and tells her the truth. “I um….I really like you, Joohyun.” Although she’s heard this more times then she can count, none of those times have her heart beat this fast, her hands shake this much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like being friends, but I want something more….I want to go out with you,” she continues. “I planned to give you that tape and ask cause I thought you’d like it but um...guess not,” she laughs embarrassed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although the girl is her closest friend, Joohyun has also secretly felt something deeper. Whilst always smiling and caring, Seulgi smiles at her differently and cares for her more than others. She didn’t want to read too far into it, but as the girl stands across from her and confesses, perhaps her feelings </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> requited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t like it because it didn’t come from you,” she confesses herself. The younger girl isn’t sure exactly what she means and Joohyun can see the confusion in her eyes. “Ask me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ask me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The butterflies are back. She doesn’t want to be led on and ask if she’ll be rejected, but what’s the point in backing down now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So confidently, Seulgi asks, “Bae Joohyun, will you go out with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those eight words that she’s heard countless times finally brings a smile to her face. At last, she’s hearing it from the right person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I thought you’d never ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making sure not to crease her suit, Seulgi carefully gets out of the uber and thanks the driver. Despite planning ahead of time, she arrives slightly later than she hoped (she’d like to use bad traffic as an excuse, but truthfully she wasted 30 minutes switching outfits before changing again last minute). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the entrance she can already see many guests, some she recognises as Joohyun’s friends and relatives. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What must they be thinking to see me show up like this?</span>
  </em>
  <span> One thing she recalls fondly is Joohyun’s welcoming family. They embraced her warmly and loved her as their own. It’s the one thing she’ll always miss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Considering Joohyun and Seulgi were high school sweethearts, everyone thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>they’d</span>
  </em>
  <span> marry. To see her family like this today feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in a way. Joohyun’s mum is wearing a lilac hanbok, but Seulgi’s mum isn’t even here. Joohyun’s parents are greeting guests and relatives from the other side, but they’re not Seulgi’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An usher she doesn’t recognise approaches and escorts her, offering champagne and canapes. Walking through the garden, she finds the wedding is exactly what Joohyun envisaged years ago. From the white and purple theme to the carefully selected flower arrangements, it’s everything Joohyun planned for them. It’s everything she vividly remembers dreaming about with Joohyun on late drunken nights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s everything Seulgi thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>she’d</span>
  </em>
  <span> have with Joohyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whose side are you on?” the usher inquires kindly, snapping Seulgi out of her thoughts. Of course it’s Wendy’s. She came as Wendy’s friend, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> Joohyun’s ex. Nevertheless, it feels weird to say that the other side is not hers, even more unnatural to say that it’s Wendy’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungwan’s,” she replies and is guided to an empty seat in the back next to yet another person she doesn’t recognise. Maybe she should’ve taken up Yeri’s offer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By now, most of Joohyun’s friends and relatives have noticed her presence. They don’t glare, but they stare and it makes her uncomfortable, feeling uninvited ironically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe she shouldn’t have come.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcoming to the stage the Valedictorian of the Class of 2014, Bae Joohyun!” Heading to the podium in her graduation robes, Joohyun searches the audience for her girlfriend and finds her amusedly hollering at the annoyance of those around her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, she recites her speech and it goes by smoothly (the late nights of practice paid off). She makes sure to offer hopeful messages and thank her teachers, but privately she has Seulgi to thank most. Her senior year was undeniably tough with the increased study and pressure, but Seulgi was always able to keep Joohyun grounded, bringing her back to Earth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the ceremony ends, students and families disperse, beginning to take photos to memorialise the event. Unsurprisingly, everyone approaches Joohyun but every now and then Seulgi appears beside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since their relationship went public, everyone envied them, but they were too cute to hate (so much so that they were named the Class of 2014’s cutest couple). Everyone most especially envied Seulgi, but they came to understand why Joohyun liked her so much and eventually glares became friendly smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The afternoon slowly comes to an end and the seniors start leaving, embarking on a new journey. Having shooed Joohyun’s parents home and promising to be home early, the couple walk hand in hand onto the bus as they always do, except this time it’s the last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reality finally sits in; Joohyun is going to university and they’ll have even less time for each other. Seulgi isn’t one to hang onto the past, but she can’t help but wish that time would stop in this moment with Joohyun resting her head on her shoulder as they fall asleep in the back of the bus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seulgi yah,” the sleepy girl calls softly. “I’m sorry for leaving you behind, I don’t know what I’ll do without you.” She doesn’t want to seem clingy, but the thought that they’ll be separated sickens her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you apologising? It’s not like you can control it,” Seulgi chuckles. “Besides, we’ll be okay. Just focus on uni and we’ll make time for each other. I’ll work hard to come to you.” Honestly, she isn’t sure if she can get into </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> university let alone Joohyun’s, but if she works hard enough surely it’s possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to follow me you know….we can make this work,” Joohyun reasons. “I don’t want you to give up everything for me and ignore your own dreams.” As much as she’d love for them to attend the same school again, she’s been agonising over the thought of Seulgi choosing the wrong path and regretting it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, it’s what I want. I hear they have a stellar art course, plus you being there is an added bonus,” she teases. After months of internal conflict over exactly what she wants, Seulgi’s settled on a career in design so attending Joohyun’s university is a win-win situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!....Have fun and don’t worry too much but….promise me you’ll wait for me, okay?” Seulgi requests vulnerably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! What would I do without you by my side?” Joohyun counters, earning a shy smile from the younger girl. The next year will be tough, but knowing it won’t last long certainly reassures her.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite arriving late, the ceremony is yet to begin so Seulgi wanders around and tries as many canapes as possible while avoiding as many guests as she can. She does introduce herself to some of Wendy’s, but greeting those on Joohyun’s side is definitely not a priority. She’s sure she’s not a face they’ll welcome or expect to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seulgi?” She recognises that voice, it’s Sooyoung. Judging by Yeri’s call she’s probably been sent as emotional support. While she appreciates the gesture, Seulgi wishes the two girls would give her a little more credit. It’s been years, she’s moved on. Mostly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sooyoung, when’d you get here?” she asks, striking up a conversation knowing full well where it’s heading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just before, I came later since Yeri needed me to pick something up,” she replies casually. “How um….How are you feeling?” As per her predictions, Sooyoung is the emotional support for the day. Seulgi can’t help but laugh, she must seem very depressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sooyoung ah, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span> you don’t have to worry too much,” she reassures, “I can be mature about this. I’m here for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wendy</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyways.” It’s sad to think that even after everything, after promising they’ll still be friends, the two of them haven’t spoken since. If Wendy didn’t invite her, would she even be here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sooyoung simply sighs. The older girl tends to hide her true emotions, putting up walls and acting optimistic all the time, but deep down the unspoken feelings slowly eat away. She grabs Seulgi’s hand and pats it softly, “If you say so….do you want me to leave early with you? I can excuse myself, they won’t mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No really, I’m okay!” Seulgi pushes. “I just wanna be lowkey. I’ll probably skip the reception honestly, but you stay. Enjoy today, I don’t want to damper the mood.” Maybe she shouldn’t have come if she knew she’d be such a distraction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment, a third girl approaches them slowly wearing what looks like a bridesmaid’s dress. “Oh my gosh, Seulgi is that you?” That voice….she doesn’t want to look up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jennie….heyy long time no see,” she smiles uncomfortably. Being Joohyun’s best friend since university, Jennie’s a nice girl who she indirectly befriended, but Seulgi can’t lie and say she only has fond memories of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Long time indeed! How are you going these days?” Jennie asks. “I couldn’t believe it when they told me you’re here.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>So they’ve been talking about me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Of course they have, but she didn’t expect her to be so obvious about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m doing great. I’m actually here as Wendy’s friend….” she admits, wanting the conversation to end as quickly as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, Irene told me! I just didn’t think you’d actually come….” Jennie confesses awkwardly. Seulgi doesn’t miss the way she calls Joohyun ‘Irene’. It makes her seem like a different person, but then again she is. People grow over time, it’s foolish of her to think that her ‘Joohyun’ is the same as today’s ‘Irene’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I’m glad you’re here!” the bridesmaid defends, not wanting Seulgi to feel bad (but the damage is done). </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mm, I’m sure you are</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s clear her presence is unwanted. After all, she probably shouldn’t be here.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a year of endless studying, Seulgi is accepted into Joohyun’s university. Since she graduated, the pair have tried their best to maintain a strong, healthy relationship. Of course it’s difficult with their contrasting schedules, but they still make do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the semester begins, Joohyun takes Seulgi on a tour around campus, helping her get accustomed and teaching her random tips and tricks. Seulgi enjoys the tranquility, it reminds her of the way they’d aimlessly wander around in high school. But just as their spontaneity is familiar, so are the numerous students who constantly approach Joohyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, things are different now. Instead of ignoring them and clinging onto Seulgi subconsciously, Joohyun now smiles, kindly begins a conversation and doesn’t reach for Seulgi’s hand anymore. Of course she’s happy that her girlfriend’s more outgoing, but there's a sudden emptiness that she isn’t used to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that she thinks about it, Joohyun </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> seem different. She has different priorities and interests now, things she’s never mentioned in the past year and things they used to laugh at. Seulgi notices that she’s spending more time with her friends or at club activities, not even using study or work as excuses anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How didn’t she notice all this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halfway through the tour, they’re interrupted as a stranger calls out Joohyun’s name lovingly and embraces her in a tight hug. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Joohyun isn’t a fan of skinship, she’s only comfortable around me….</span>
  </em>
  <span>Seulgi ponders. She’s never met the girl and Joohyun’s never mentioned her. Clearly she hasn’t mentioned a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seulgi, this is Jennie. Jennie, this is my girlfriend Seulgi,” she introduces, as her arm is </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> around the girl’s shoulder. To a stranger, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seulgi</span>
  </em>
  <span> looks like the third wheel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! It’s very nice to meet you, Seulgi. I've heard a lot about you,” Jennie greets. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And I’ve heard </span>
  </em>
  <span>nothing</span>
  <em>
    <span> about you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But Seulgi can’t hate her, she seems genuine and like someone she could see herself befriending. Maybe she’s just being nitpicky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jennie’s my roommate, we met last year and decided to share an apartment a few weeks ago….I was going to tell you soon,” Joohyun confesses. For some reason she had withheld the fact, she just didn’t feel it was necessary for her girlfriend to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow her tone makes Seulgi feel to blame for not knowing, as if she could’ve. “Oh? I’m glad you guys are so close,” she lies. She thought there was a mutual understanding that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Joohyun would move in together, so much so that she’d recently started looking for apartments near their university. Clearly they weren’t on the same page.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think we first met through this random tteokbokki club then realised we’re in the same classes,” Joohyun reminisces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right! And then I mistook you for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tiffany</span>
  </em>
  <span> and spilled coffee on you while asking for a signature!” Jennie laughs, prompting the older girl to laugh even harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Seulgi </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> feels like a third wheel. She laughs awkwardly to fit in, confused as the two refer to inside jokes that are alien to her and memories she doesn’t have. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling of insecurity she hasn’t felt since the start of their relationship is back. She’s not jealous per se, just anxious. Nervous about how different they’ve become and how much she’s missed (or rather doesn’t know). She’s always felt a need to be by Joohyun’s side, to protect and take care of her. Now that she hasn’t been so for so long, she wonders if Joohyun even needs her anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once such thought is planted in her head, she dwells on it and lets it consume her, tainting her perception of Joohyun and their relationship. Over time, her growing paranoia and distrust, coupled with constant miscommunication and a lack of time for one another, causes them to drift apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Admittedly, they’d always been different, polar opposites in some ways, but slowly they’ve become incompatible. They used to be on the same page, but now they don’t seem to even speak the same language. When Joohyun says something, Seulgi thinks she means something else. When Seulgi asks for something, Joohyun can’t provide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re used to spending little time together, but now they’ve started to subconsciously neglect each other, not making as much of an effort. Often Joohyun cancels last minute or chooses her friends over Seulgi. Other times, Seulgi ignores Joohyun’s calls and texts in annoyance. It’s a toxic game of back and forth that neither can escape or admit to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until the night of their 3 year anniversary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seulgi! I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry for keeping you waiting. I was held up at work and couldn’t text you to let you know,” Joohyun apologises earnestly, hiding the flowers and gift she bought behind her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger girl simply accepts the apology, unsure if she even believes it. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she brushes off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m used to it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, do you happen to know what today is….” Joohyun teases excitedly. While on her way home a few weeks ago, she spotted a necklace in the store window that she knew would be perfect for Seulgi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm, Friday the 6th…?” she answers, unaware of the special occasion. She’s never been good with dates, but by now Joohyun hoped she’d at least remember their anniversary. But just as she’s about to surprise Seulgi, her phone rings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From her seat across the table, Seulgi can see the caller’s name clearly; Jennie. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course it is</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The older girl ignores it, turning off vibration and letting it ring, returning her attention to Seulgi. But it’s too late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just pick up, it’s fine,” Seulgi tells, agitated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay. We’re on a date, I'll call her back later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why later? Just talk now, you always put her first anyway….” Seulgi finally lets out, unable to contain her frustrations any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? Where is this coming from?” Joohyun questions, genuinely confused by the sudden outburst. She’d thought the two were on good terms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now the unnerved girl is even more hurt by Joohyun’s lack of attentiveness. “These days you spend more time with her than me, hell you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>live </span>
  </em>
  <span>with her. Every time we’re out you always mention her and I’m starting to think that maybe she means more to you than you’re letting on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe this, are you really accusing me of </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheating</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Do you have that little faith in me? You know I’d never do that to you,” Joohyun defends. While it’s true that they’re close, they’re nothing more than friends. In fact unbeknownst to Seulgi, Joohyun actually introduced Jennie to her </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Overwhelmed, Seulgi pauses to process Joohyun’s words. Does she really distrust her </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> much? After everything, she can’t even trust her to be just friends with another girl? Is that what their years together amount to?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to trust anymore; my instincts or you,” she professes vulnerably. Maybe this whole time she’s been sabotaging herself. “I think I need some time alone for a while….I’ll call you,” she admits before grabbing her bag and fleeing the restaurant as fast as she can, ignoring the diners who stare at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Seul-” Joohyun calls to no avail, left in the middle of the restaurant still holding the bouquet and gift.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the wedding ceremony starting in 15 minutes, the guests start getting seated while Seulgi takes a deeper look around the garden, avoiding the stares and awkward conversations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she explores deeper into the greenery and further from the seating area, it gets quieter and quieter. She can see herself getting lost in such a maze with the endless paths, but truthfully she wouldn’t mind. At least she’d have an excuse for missing the “I do”s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as she contemplates turning back before it’s too late and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>gets lost, Seulgi hears a soft voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can do this, Joohyun. You’ll be okay,” she hears faintly. The voice is muffled, but she recognises it instantly. Following the voice through the labyrinth, Seulgi discovers a secret section of the garden that is secluded from everyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where she finds a bride in a captivating wedding dress, sitting on the bench mumbling unclear words to herself frantically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joohyun?....What are you doing out here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl turns around slowly and the veil sweeps away from her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seulgi yah….”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seulgi yah…” Joohyun calls heartbreakingly, as the girl across from her struggles to hold back her tears. Since their 3rd anniversary, they’ve tried talking it out and putting in more effort, but evidently things feel off. It’s like they’re uselessly holding onto something that desperately needed to end. Unsure where they now stand, this meeting gives her a bad feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seulgi’s been dreading this for days. After some thought, she’s decided to break up with Joohyun or at least put things on hold. There’s nothing inherently </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they’ve just changed and it’s time to let go before things turn sour. After all, a relationship is supposed to make you happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Joohyun doesn’t make her happy anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It tears her apart, makes her overthink simple things that should be brushed off. She questions things that have simple answers. And she can’t take it anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joohyun ah….let’s break up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart slowly breaks as she hears the four words from Seulgi she never wanted to hear. “Do you really mean that? Why now?” she asks, as her voice cracks. Joohyun </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> have fears that she intended to end things soon, but now that it’s happening she isn’t sure how to respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting out a sigh, Seulgi can’t even pinpoint the exact moment when she realised their time is up. It’s just that months of miscommunication and incompatibility have taken a toll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember how you promised to wait for me and I promised I’d stay by your side?....I’m sorry, but I can’t keep that promise anymore,” she admits regretfully. “You haven’t done anything wrong. I think you just moved on from me….and I held onto you too hard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I still want to be with you….I still want ‘us’….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think there can be an ‘us’ anymore,” Seulgi confesses. “Right now I’m not sure how I feel about you. But I don’t think we can make each other happy anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you need time to think things through, I’ll wait for you. Just….come back to me,” she vows, desperately holding onto their precious memories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Seulgi isn’t sure what the future holds for them, let alone if there can be a ‘them’. “I can’t promise you that, Joohyun ah. We can still be friends but….let’s be honest to one another and let each other go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so just as Seulgi was the one to start everything, she’s the one to end it all.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really came….” the bride to-be says, shocked. Despite being aware that Wendy invited her, she didn’t think Seulgi would </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> come, let alone face her like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seulgi smiles amusedly, after all these years Joohyun is still as stunning and endearing. “And you look beautiful, you know. I’m sure they’re all saying it, but you really do.” Circumstances change meaning this is her first time seeing Joohyun in a wedding dress, but nonetheless the girl still sweeps her away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither are sure what to say or where to start, letting a silence consume them as they avoid each other’s eyes and stand awkwardly across from one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you…” Joohyun finally admits. It might be wrong of her to say she missed her ex on her wedding day, but initially they were just friends. She misses having Seulgi around, even if it’s just as a friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry things turned out this way,” Seulgi apologises for the nth time. “It was natural, neither of our fault.” And it’s true. She doesn’t blame Joohyun, never did and never intends to. Over time, they simply drifted apart and although it was disappointing, it was what became of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, it isn’t as difficult to face Joohyun today as she thought. Perhaps it’s that they’re both more mature now, there are no bitter feelings so the pill is easier to swallow. Seeing her today, suddenly Seulgi doesn’t feel so empty anymore, like she’s finally getting the closure she’s been longing for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming today, by the way. I didn’t think you would,” Joohyun mumbles softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I would! For Wendy….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joohyun chuckles, “Did you come to storm through the doors and object?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, Seulgi </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> contemplate it, but it’s not what she wants anymore. “I came to watch my friend get married to the love of her life….even if it’s not me.” Maybe she shouldn’t have added that last part. Spotting Joohyun blushing and averting her eyes again, she curses herself for making things awkward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about everything,” Joohyun apologises lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s really okay. I’m grateful for meeting you and I don’t regret it one bit, you know. Every moment I shared with you was necessary,” she reassures. “Even when I cried or was in pain, those moments with you made me who I am today. Because you taught me that to love and value someone….I must first love and value myself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After ending things, Seulgi reflected on herself and realised her insecurities were damaging and that she shouldn’t have doubted Joohyun. The improved self-confidence made her happier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure I did that, but I appreciate having had you by my side,” Joohyun admits. She’ll always  fondly recall how Seulgi came into her life, how she always cheered her up and made things brighter. “I was happy for a while, I felt understood. I miss it.” If only. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’ll make you happy too! Even if you can’t trust yourself, trust her….like I should’ve trusted you,” Seulgi assures. “Joohyun ah, I sincerely hope that you’ll live happily from now on, I too will enjoy my own happiness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joohyun is surprised by the comment. She really has changed, matured moreso. “You’re really something, Kang Seulgi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know. I’m one of a kind,” she winks, inciting laughter from the bride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the laughter dwindles down, the silence returns. “I better go and find my seat,” Seulgi excuses, realising they’ve been gone too long. “You should go soon too, you don’t want to keep Wendy waiting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waving goodbye, Seulgi heads back to the main garden as Joohyun watches her go for the last time. “Ah, also! One question,” she turns back abruptly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why….why did you change your name?” Seulgi asks, curiously. It perplexes her and she doesn’t understand why the girl did so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joohyun simply smiles to herself. After the break up, she wanted a new beginning. So in an effort to reinvent herself, she wore different clothes, dyed her hair purple and changed her name to ‘Irene’. But truthfully there was always a deeper reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I didn’t like hearing it from anyone else but you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seulgi grins ear to ear, unable to hide her delight. For some reason she’s happy to hear that in a way, she too is precious to Joohyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It suits you Joohyun ah,” she concludes before walking away, accepting that things between them are peacefully resolved. After all, Joohyun’s the one that got away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although Joohyun was her first love and she was Joohyun’s, they won’t be each other’s last. The world now knows her as ‘Irene’, but she’ll always be ‘Joohyun’ to Seulgi, someone precious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so just like that, Seulgi walks away leaving behind her first love to do the one thing she came to do; attend a wedding.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>